


The One Where the Nightbloods Have Some Fun

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Canon without bullets, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6439882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa and the Nightbloods have a fun lesson, and Clarke sits in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where the Nightbloods Have Some Fun

Washing charcoal off her fingers, Clarke sighs into the mirror. She looks different than she remembers, the cut on her forehead is healing, but her hair is long and unruly. She's a bit more tame looking than when she arrived in Polis, certainly cleaner. She smiles to herself remembering when Lexa had intervened and finally convinced Clarke to let her handmaidens scrub her down. She'd never admit it, but she thoroughly enjoyed it. Her skin was much smoother now, and her fingernails didn't look like she'd been digging through piles of filth. And most importantly she had a small smile, and there was a genuine spark of happiness she hadn't felt for months.

Her feet carried her to the throne room, the dull scuffing of her boots the only sound to be heard. That is until she reaches the door and she hears laughter. Kids, she thinks. Clarke eases the door open, the guards seem to be pretty much ignoring her these days, and walks inside.

Nightbloods are laughing and giggling in turn, sitting cross legged in a circle, no weapons or solemn faces. Lexa is seated below her throne among her Nightbloods, speaking over the wild mirth in Trigedsaleng, moving her arms animatedly. They catch each others eyes for a moment, and Clarke notices her small ears turning pink, but Lexa plows on. She seems to be telling a story, and Clarke catches enough words to piece together an outline. It's the story of a long gone Commander and their follies, some sort of instructive tale on what exactly not to do.

The lesson ends with a flourish from Lexa, and Clarke can tell she's enjoying herself by her wide grin. She's smiling as well, and has been since she walked in. The laughter subsides and Lexa dismisses them. They all stand and young girl, no more than five, actually hugs Lexa around the legs before running off to meet Titus for more training.

After the room clears out but for the two of them, Clarke moves closer, following Lexa onto her balcony where's she resting her forearms on the railing, looking out over the sprawling capital. She turns to look at Clarke when she feels a shoulder bump her own.

"Hello, Clarke."

"You're going to hate this, but that was the most adorable thing I've ever seen. You can be so cute when you want to," Clarke says with a chuckle. Lexa frowns.

"The Commander of the thirteen clans is not cute."

"Maybe not, but Lexa sure is cute."

Clarke gets an eyeroll and a slight smirk in return.

"Ai laik Heda. We've been over this, Clarke." And there's that enunciation of the last syllable of her name again.

Clarke pushes back off the railing and puts a hand on either side of Lexa's arms where they rest. She moves closer and nuzzles her nose into brown braids and curls. They're sharing shampoos, but still she smells nothing but pure unadulterated Lexa. On the exhale she moves just behind an ear that had been tinged pink minutes ago.

Lexa turns around to face her then, long fingered hands moving from Clarke's hands on the stone to her arms, shoulders, neck, holding onto it while Clarke closes the distance. She can feel both of them smiling into the kiss. Several soft and lazy kisses later, and Lexa is sighing contentedly, their foreheads resting against each others. It's the most at peace either has felt in some time, warm sunlight surrounding them, a slight breeze from the height of the tower, and the feeling holding each other close.

"What happens next?" Clarke whispers.

"I take you back to our bedroom and take care of you," Lexa says with a sparkle in her eye.

Clarke swats her shoulder and shifts on her feet. Lexa's right hand is rubbing at the small of her back over her shirt, the other at her neck, thumb stroking at the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"No, I meant what's the plan once we deal with my people."

"You mean our people?"

"You know what I mean, Skaikru."

Lexa stares off for a moment. She hadn't really thought that far ahead.

"Tour the clans maybe. Lay down the last small rebellions, start trade routes, teach and learn. I'm focused on the task at hand for the most part."

Clarke pulls Lexa little closer.

"Set some long term goals, it'll give you something to look forward to. For example, I want to see the ocean, and I want you to take me."

Lexa's smile could light up the city it's so bright.

"I will, I swear," Lexa promises with a light kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. Shout out to my m8 who doubted I could come back to from the brink of fic writing insanity.


End file.
